


Письма твоей души

by Ksenia_Franz2017



Category: ['Чудесная божья коровка (Леди Баг и Супер-Кот)', ] - Fandom
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character, Romance, Widowed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Franz2017/pseuds/Ksenia_Franz2017
Summary: «...Каждый день я задаю себе вопрос: "Возможно ли полюбить человека, зная его лишь по письмам?" Но вы правильно подметили: лицо куда менее информативно, нежели душа. Полюбить вашу душу, облачённую в письма, оказалось для меня проще, чем заснуть...»
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 2





	Письма твоей души

**Author's Note:**

> Тема второго этапа конкурса "Романтика старых времён". Выбранная эпоха: середина — конец XVIII века.
> 
> Итак, время второго этапа конкурса. И я снова делаю всё в последний момент. На самом деле, мне было сложно работать с этой темой, поскольку я никогда раньше не писала про прошлые века. И я даже начала читать «Гордость и предубеждение», чтобы хоть как-то проникнуться атмосферой того времени. Во многом работа навеяна именно этой книгой, но я не уверена, что мне в полной мере удалось изучить и передать тонкости XVIII века. Тем не менее, несмотря на трудности, оказалось довольно интересно писать про прошлые эпохи.

_Даже ужасные события имеют свои плюсы._

_Мы оба, потеряв важные составляющие наших жизней,_

_пытаемся вернуться в жизнь._

_© Эльчин Сафарли «Мне тебя обещали»_

__

***

_«Габриэль!  
Я никогда бы не осмелилась написать вам то, что собираюсь сказать. Однако в последнем письме вы были так откровенны со мной, что я не могу не ответить вам тем же. Ваша искренность придала мне смелость, о которой я даже не подозревала.  
Я часто писала вам о моём супруге, и для вас едва ли станет открытием, как сильно я любила его. Когда его не стало, на меня напала страшная тоска. Я едва ли понимала, как жить дальше. Я не могла спать или есть, мне было невыносимо находиться в стенах собственного дома, где всё напоминало о нём. Тогда мне казалось, что я не смогу справиться с этой утратой.  
Но именно тогда в моей жизни и появились вы. Я до сих пор не знаю, случайность ли это или проделки судьбы. Так или иначе, мне посчастливилось узнать вас.  
Вы так благородно старались мне помочь. Поддерживали меня. И только за это я безмерно благодарна вам, поскольку ваша поддержка оказалась необходимой мне.  
Вы стали для меня очень близким другом. Ваши письма я жду с нетерпением. Клянусь, каждое утро, получая почту от дворецкого, я с волнением перебираю конверты в надежде, что на одном из них будет стоять ваша печать.  
Я никогда не осмелилась бы даже подумать, что моя дружеская привязанность к вам перерастёт в нечто большее. Я совсем забыла, что мне не позволено испытывать к вам какие-либо чувства, кроме дружеских.  
Каждый день я задаю себе вопрос: "Возможно ли полюбить человека, зная его лишь по письмам?" Но вы правильно подметили: лицо куда менее информативно, нежели душа. Полюбить вашу душу, облачённую в письма, оказалось для меня проще, чем заснуть.  
Я знаю, мне не позволено так откровенно писать вам о своих чувствах, но мне так хочется ответить на ваше последнее письмо, и я искренне надеюсь, что моё признание не опустит меня в ваших глазах и вы не сочтёте моё письмо легкомысленным._

_Искренне ваша,  
Натали Санкёр._

_P.S. Я принимаю ваше приглашение.»_

__

***

Это случилось три года назад. Она тогда писала старшей сестре, сообщая о смерти мужа и прося ту приехать. Натали не знала, как справиться с этим горем в одиночку, и посему надеялась, что встреча с семьёй сестры вернёт её к жизни.

Тогда-то её письмо и попало в руки незнакомого доселе месье Агреста. Натали по невнимательности допустила ошибку в адресе, из-за чего её послание не дошло до нужного адресата. Габриэль Агрест ответил сразу же, как получил письмо. Он выразил свои соболезнования её утрате и сообщил о допущенной ошибке. Натали отправила короткое послание с извинениями и написала ещё одно письмо сестре. После этого их переписка прекратилась на долгих три месяца. 

Анна приехала очень скоро, вместе с мужем и детьми. У неё были две очаровательные дочери шестнадцати и девятнадцати лет, которые довольно часто гостили у четы месье и мадам Санкёр. Сейчас Натали надеялась, что вечно хохочущие девчушки оживят этот дом, а милая улыбка сестры вселит в неё уверенность в завтрашнем дне. 

Габриэль написал письмо ровно через три месяца, когда Анна с семьёй вернулись в своё поместье. Боль утраты с каждым днём становилась всё меньше, но, оставшись одна, Натали поняла, что всё это было иллюзией. Под тяжестью воспоминаний, преследовавших на каждом углу дома, старые раны начинали кровоточить пуще прежнего. Эти три месяца лишь пытались отсрочить неизбежную скорбь, которая охватила её, стоило ей остаться наедине со своей печалью. 

Письмо от уже знакомого месье Агреста пришло как раз в тот момент, когда Натали затопила тоска. Он рассказывал о своей почившей два года назад супруге, о том, как тяжело переживал её смерть, и что в особо тяжёлые дни, овеянные тоской, у него возникало желание поговорить с кем-то, кто уже пережил это, дабы получить ответы на часто мучившие его вопросы. В конце письма он сообщил, что она всегда может написать ему, если почувствует желание поговорить или что-то спросить.

Натали была слишком подавлена, чтобы думать над тем, как можно или нельзя было вести себя приличной даме. Её подкупило то, что она никогда не видела этого джентльмена и вряд ли когда-то встретит его. В противном случае, разве обычная дружеская переписка очернит её или его репутацию? Она чувствовала необходимость поговорить с ним, рассказать о наболевшем и попросить совета. Он уже прошёл через это, он знает, как с этим справиться, он может ей помочь.

И она ответила на следующий день. Так и началась их переписка. 

За три года они, казалось, узнали друг о друге всё. Габриэль очень много писал о своём сыне, о смерти жены. Натали в ответ рассказывала о муже. И постепенно боль отступала. Они также часто обсуждали книги, музыку и живопись, проникаясь любимыми произведениями друг друга.

Шло время, недели сменялись месяцами, а месяцы перетекали в годы, и привязанность их стала настолько крепкой, что Натали совершенно забыла, что ей не позволено испытывать никаких чувств к этому мужчине. И одним летним утром она внезапно для себя с ужасом осознала, что ждёт его писем едва ли не с бо́льшим предвкушением, нежели послания от сестры. Она никогда не осмеливалась даже подумать о том, что когда-то её сердце снова начнёт ускоренно биться, а пальцы — заметно подрагивать, распечатывая конверт с заветным письмом. 

Она корила себя за то, что снова позволила себе влюбиться. Разве могла она любить кого-то, кроме своего мужа? Даже если с его смерти прошло уже более двух лет… Это было сложно принять. Всё так глупо и легкомысленно. Месье Агрест наверняка не такой. Если он узнает о её чувствах, он просто высмеет её, или в лучшем случае просто перестанет ей писать. 

Натали очень долго размышляла над этим и в конце концов приняла свои чувства как данность. Они просто есть, и всё. Ничего больше. 

Но через полгода, когда уже приближалось Рождество, Натали получила очередное письмо от месье Агреста. Распечатав конверт, Натали увидела, как из него выпало приглашение на бал. Она долго вчитывалась, прежде чем поняла, что бал состоится в поместье семьи Агрестов. Она отложила приглашение и, развернув письмо, начала вчитываться в крупные угловатые буквы, написанные уже таким родным почерком. 

_«Натали!  
Впервые за долгое время я не знаю, как начать письмо. Мне хочется так много вам сказать, но в то же время не получается сформулировать и одного предложения. Я очень боюсь напугать вас своими последующими словами, но прошу, дочитайте моё письмо до конца.  
Мы так часто говорили о любви к своим супругам, но никогда не задумывались о любви друг к другу. Как-то утром пару месяцев назад я проснулся и вдруг осознал, что люблю вас. Для меня это было немыслимо, поскольку я никогда не думал, что смогу полюбить вновь. Возможно, вы считаете так же и воспримете моё признание легкомыслием. Я лишь прошу, не принимайте его как оскорбление, поскольку своими чувствами я ни в коем случае не хотел обидеть вас. Моя любовь — это лишь доказательство того, насколько вы прекрасны.  
Когда я впервые задумался о своих чувствах, меня охватило сомнение, поскольку я не понимал, как можно полюбить человека, никогда не повстречав его. Однако довольно скоро мне открылась простая истина: благодаря вашим письмам мне посчастливилось узнать вашу душу. И это самое главное, поскольку оказалось, что мне совсем не нужно знать, как вы выглядите, чтобы вас любить.  
Я очень долго не решался писать вам о своих чувствах, поскольку боялся потерять ваше доверие. Однако каждый раз, как только я начинал думать о вас, в мою голову закрадывался вопрос: "А вдруг мои чувства взаимны"? Я вдруг подумал: что, если своим молчанием я делаю только хуже? А вдруг именно это письмо найдёт отклик в вашем сердце?  
Сейчас, сидя за моим столом в попытке снова написать вам письмо, которое я переписываю в шестой раз, я осознаю, что меньше всего я хотел бы, чтобы хоть один из нас через несколько лет, перечитывая старые письма и вспоминая о невысказанных чувствах, думал: "Ах, если бы…" _

_С глубоким почтением,  
Габриэль Агрест._

_P.S. Вместе с письмом я посылаю вам приглашение на бал, который устраиваю в честь Рождества. Если вы будете готовы к встрече со мной и знакомству наяву, я буду счастлив видеть вас в своём доме. Если же вы посчитаете нужным отказаться, я с уважением и пониманием приму ваше решение. Однако каким бы ни был ваш ответ, я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что у вас по-прежнему есть преданный друг, с которым вы в всегда можете поговорить.»_

__

***

Натали с большим трепетом ждала этой встречи. Она чувствовала лёгкую дрожь во всём теле, когда заходила в бальный зал поместья Агрестов. Она опоздала к началу и пришла как раз в тот момент, когда все заканчивали танцевать полонез.(1) Не успела она заскучать, как тут же была приглашена на вальс Люком Готье — старым другом её мужа. 

Она давно не была на балу… пожалуй, она не принимала приглашений с самой смерти Пьера. Потому что такое торжество как бал всегда навевало воспоминания о нём. Они были слишком частыми гостями на подобных празднествах. Пьеру нравилась атмосфера подобных мероприятий, а Натали нравилось танцевать с ним.

Сейчас, кружась с Люком в вальсе, она поймала себя на мысли, что едва ли не впервые воспоминания о муже вызывают в ней не тоску, а лёгкую радость от того, что ей посчастливилось прожить с ним те недолгие годы.

Многие из танцующих пар были знакомы Натали. И прошло не больше пятнадцати минут, как она, в попытке узнать среди незнакомых лиц хозяина поместья, не выдержала и спросила у Люка, кто из танцующих кавалеров — Габриэль Агрест. Когда Люк указал на статного мужчину лет тридцати пяти на вид, с гордой осанкой и твёрдым шагом, Натали надолго засмотрелась на него, стараясь разглядеть его получше. Он танцевал с молодой девушкой, ведя, казалось бы, непринуждённую беседу.

Она не осмелилась попросить Люка представить её месье Агресту и не решилась подойти поприветствовать его самостоятельно, поскольку он почти сразу же пригласил на польку другую даму. Натали пропустила этот танец, а следующий танцевала с Полем Дюпре — всегда улыбающемся добродушным мужчиной лет шестидесяти. Он был другом её родителей и часто бывал в их доме, поэтому отказать ему в танце она не посмела.

После этого Натали потеряла из вида Габриэля и пропустила первую кадриль, как и последующие мелкие танцы. На вторую кадриль её пригласил Луи Дюрок, которому она ответила согласием. А третью — провела за беседой с мадам Фавро и мадемуазель Гренье, всё ещё пытаясь найти взглядом Габриэля, но с каждым разом её всё сильнее охватывал страх, что им не удастся увидеться. На четвёртую кадриль её пригласил месье Дюваль, но она ответила отказом, сославшись на желание отдохнуть. Когда подходила очередь мазурки — едва ли не самого важного танца для присутствующих влюблённых (2) — откуда-то появился Люк в компании месье Агреста и представил ей хозяина поместья. Как только Габриэль услышал её имя, его лицо вмиг озарили удивление и волнение. Она встретилась с ним взглядом и не смогла сдержать лёгкую улыбку.

Когда объявили танец, Габриэль, недолго думая, пригласил Натали и тут же получил её согласие. Он повёл её в танце, не отрывая глаз, словно пытался запомнить каждую деталь, каждое выражение её лица. Она не смогла вымолвить ни слова, постоянно застенчиво опуская глаза. Габриэль нарушил молчание первым. 

— Я очень боялся, что вы не придёте. 

— Я опоздала… пришла к концу полонеза, — Натали снова стыдливо опустила глаза. 

— Совсем не страшно. Главное, что вы всё-таки пришли, — снова слегка растянув губы в улыбке, произнёс Габриэль. — Вы так же красивы, как и ваши письма, — не смущаясь признался он, а потом добавил: — И всё-таки я оказался прав: мне вовсе не обязательно знать ваше лицо, чтобы любить вас. 

Он говорил это медленно, выверенно, слегка протягивая гласные. У него был низкий, но приятный тембр голоса, с местами проскальзывающей хрипотцой. Из его уст эти слова звучали по-особому. Натали вновь улыбнулась, даже не подозревая, как быстро бьётся его сердце от волнения, и рассказала, как тревожилась о том, как он отреагирует на её последнее письмо. Они говорили на протяжении всего танца, не замечая других людей, говорили во время ужина, а затем и когда танцевали котильон.

Впервые за долгое время им было хорошо. Оба наслаждались обществом друг друга и думали о том, что, как бы долго ни длилось горе, рано или поздно оно уступит место внезапному счастью. 

_11 — 15 декабря 2020 г._

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Обычно бал открывался торжественным полонезом, танцем-шествием, в котором должны были принять участие все приглашенные, даже если потом они весь вечер и всю ночь просиживали за карточными столами. 
> 
> 2) Мазурка — особый танец на балу. Именно этот танец был целью влюблённых, мужчины и женщины заранее планировали, с кем будут танцевать его. Продолжительность танца составляла около двух часов. Обычно мазурка шла после четвёртой кадрили. Мазурка, как и котильон, являлась наиболее "важным" приглашением на балу, по той причине, что после мазурки кавалер вел даму к столу на ужин, где можно было пообщаться, пофлиртовать и даже признаться в любви. После ужина тем же составом пары танцевали завершающий танец — котильон, который длился три часа и более.


End file.
